The continuing pressure from regulatory agencies around the world for reducing emissions, e.g., particulates, from diesel engines, as well as engines using distillate fuels, has led to regulations requiring, in particular, lower sulfur fuels, but also fuels having lower hetero-atom concentrations and lower aromatics concentrations. While lower, for example, sulfur levels in distillate fuels will improve emissions characteristics of the fuels, serious problems have been encountered in the maintenance of facilities for distributing the fuels to the public, e.g., pump failures, by virtue of the reduction in the inherent lubricity of the fuel as sulfur levels are reduced. Consequently, there is a need for low cost, benign additives that improve lubricity of distillate fuels.